Impacto
by N.Dainty
Summary: Después de la locura de la Winter Cup y la todavía más loca fiesta de celebración de Seirin, Kuroko se queda en casa de su luz a dormir, y acaban sincerándose el uno con el otro; sucumbiendo al calor de la piel del otro y sus caricias. PWP, Yaoi explícito, Kagakuro. Editado el 10/02/2014


**Notas de la autora:** A pesar de que el 99% de esto es inventado quizás haya algún spoiler menor y, además, un montón de porno bastante explícito entre hombres.

[10/02/2014 : editado para quitar los fallitos que había (he de admitir que pasé de editarlo una vez escrito.. Sorry xD) Ya está arreglado]

* * *

Kuroko no recordaba haber encestado ninguna canasta en algún partido oficial, jamás. Aquella no era su función al fin y al cabo; para eso estaban sus compañeros de equipo. Su misión, hacer que el balón llegase a sus manos y brindarles la oportunidad de encestar.

Por eso mismo, el mero hecho de que Kuroko encestase en un partido oficial era algo que, seguramente, nadie se había planteado realmente. Todavía menos probable sería que la supuesta canasta ocurriese en la final de la Winter Cup; muchísimo menos después de que sus habilidades como sombra le hubiesen sido vilmente arrebatadas.

Pero, de alguna manera o de otra, había ocurrido. En lugar de pasar la pelota, la lanzó hacia el aro. La pelota rebotó en el mismo a la vez que sonaba el pitido que anunciaba el fin del partido. Rebotó en el aro, pero lo volvió a hacer, un par de veces más. Todo el estadio contuvo el aliento por unos agonizantes segundos; aquella canasta decidiría quién sería el vencedor del partido.

Al fin, el balón entró por el aro y rebotó en el suelo.

Después, la locura estalló en el estadio.

* * *

Si lo del estadio había sido la locura absoluta, Kuroko no tenía palabras para describir la que se lió por la noche (más bien por la tarde, pero siendo invierno oscurecía relativamente temprano) en el apartamento de Kagami. Todos los miembros de Seirin (el propio Kuroko e incluso Riko incluida), totalmente ebrios, bañándose en su propia felicidad (alguien, probablemente Furihata, había sugerido emborracharse de verdad, cosa que había acabado con todos siendo apaleados por Riko, porque los deportistas no debían beber alcohol y, además, todos eran menores).

Después de terminar la fiesta y antes de salir por la puerta, Izuki había comentado ingeniosamente que lo sentía porque "la habían liado parda" y "habían dejado el apartamento de Kagami hecho una leonera", que debía reconocer que a veces todos eran como "animales salvajes" pero que por favor lo dejasen pasar por una vez ya que todos habían luchado con el "coraje de un león". Kagami no acabó de pillar esa última del todo, pero daba igual, ya que Hyuuga se llevó a Izuki tironeándole por la oreja. Habían ganado, sí; y por eso había sido capaz de aguantar las dos, incluso tres primeras bromas, pero esa última ni siquiera sonaba bien.

– Parece ser que vamos a tener que esforzarnos bastante si queremos que esto deje de parecer "una leonera" y vuelva a parecer la cueva de un tigre, Kagami-kun.

Kagami rió un poco por lo bajo y le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente a su compañero, cerrando la puerta una vez todo el mundo se había ido.

– No empieces tú también con las bromitas, Kuroko – suspiró y sonrió levemente mientras estiraba los brazos por encima de la cabeza – Gracias por presentarte voluntario a ayudarme a recoger, por cierto.

– No hay problema, Kagami-kun – Kuroko sonrió un poquito – Ya sabes que lo hago porque me cuesta menos esfuerzo echarte una mano que volver hasta mi casa, estoy muy cansado.

– Anda qué... Lo sé, lo sé. – Kagami le dio una palmadita amistosa en la espalda y comenzó a recoger los plásticos, vasos y demás sobras que habían quedado esparcidos por el salón, seguido por Kuroko, que agarró una bolsa de plástico para la basura y lo imitó – Ya sabes que no me importa tenerte por aquí, y mañana es domingo de todas formas, así que podemos dormir hasta las tantas.

– Gracias.

– ¡Que no me des las gracias! Me da la sensación de que además de estar explotándote te estoy engañando para que pienses que ayudarme es lo mejor que puedes hacer un sábado por la noche.

– Qué idiota llegar a ser a veces, Kagami-kun.

– ¡Cállate de una vez y recoge, maldita sea, Kuroko!

Diez minutos y dos bolsas de basura llenas hasta los topes después, Kagami y Kuroko estaban desparramados en el sofá, cada uno en un lado, medio tirados sobre los reposa-brazos y las piernas algo enredadas, hablando tranquilamente de todo y nada, desde la descomunal cantidad de comida que ingería Kagami en su día a día hasta acabar repasando casi uno a uno todos los encuentros y partidos en los que habían sido compañeros, hablando de la Generación de Milagros y, finalmente, sobre el partido de aquel día.

– He de admitir que por un momento dudé y pensé que estabas loco y se te había ido la olla completamente por culpa de la presión, Kuroko. – confesó Kagami, y Kuroko se levantó un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos – Nunca he dudado de tu baloncesto una vez lo comprendí, Kuroko; y estaba seguro de que lo conseguiríamos. Juntos. Por eso la duda se fue tan rápido como vino. Yo... – miró hacia un lado, incapaz de mirarlo directamente a los ojos porque, joder, todo aquello era bastante vergonzoso dicho en voz alta, pero sentía que debía hacerlo – M-me alegro de haberte conocido y jugado contigo – ahora o nunca, mejor pillar carrerilla – De verdad; muchas gracias por todo y por cumplir tu promesa, Kuroko.

Kagami suspiró, contento con haberlo sacado todo de su sistema de una vez, relajado a pesar de sentir las mejillas un poco calientes. Aunque le duró poco, porque Kuroko no estaba diciendo absolutamente nada, así que se vio obligado a mirar tentativamente...

Y entonces fue cuando le entró el pánico total, porque Kuroko estaba **llorando**, de rodillas en el sofá de su casa mientras se miraba el regazo, sin molestarse siquiera en quitarse las lágrimas de las mejillas, dejándolas caer libremente.

– ¡Kuroko! Lo siento, lo siento. – Kagami trastabilló un poco en el sofá, en puro pánico, haciendo amago de tocar a Kuroko pero sin hacerlo, no fuese a ser que llorase más. – ¡Por favor, no llores! ¡Lo siento, de verdad!

Kuroko hizo un ruidito extraño y miró a Kagami, que lo miraba de vuelta con la cara llena de preocupación.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas, Kagami-kun? – preguntó, y Kagami no dijo nada, porque realmente no sabía que había hecho para que el otro llorase, así que se limitó a quedarse allí mirando y preguntándole con los ojos qué le pasaba y qué podía hacer al respecto. Se le daba realmente mal consolar a la gente... – No lloro por algo que me hayas dicho, no te preocupes – Kagami se relajó visiblemente – Bueno, quizás en parte sí...

– ¡¿Eh?! – Kagami dio un pequeño respingo y se volvió a tensar, a lo que Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, pero sin dejar de llorar.

– Tranquilízate, Kagami-kun. No me pasa nada malo, es sólo que estoy muy contento y aliviado – Kagami pareció calmarse visiblemente y se acercó un poco más al otro, dispuesto a escuchar – Como ya te dije anteriormente... Hubo un tiempo en el que odié el baloncesto, cuando todos mis compañeros en Teiko cambiaron, y a pesar de que jamás perdí la esperanza... Casi no me puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado; que pueda volver a hablar con normalidad con mis antiguos compañeros, ver cómo van cambiando para mejor. Haber ganado la Winter Cup. Y es todo gracias a ti y a Seirin. Estoy muy contento, Kagami-kun – Kuroko lo miró directo a los ojos con los suyos llenos de lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios – Muchas gracias a ti también.

Kagami estaba seguro de que se podía escuchar el desbocado latido de su corazón por todo el vecindario y que su cara roja estaba brillando en la leve oscuridad de su salón. Despacio, volvió a dirigir su mirada a Kuroko, que se estaba frotando los ojos demasiado fuerte... ¿estaría él también tan avergonzado como Kagami?

Dando un par de tentativos pasos (más bien, arrastrándose con poca gracia de rodillas en el sofá) se acercó a Kuroko, dejando que se acomodase de rodillas entre sus piernas, y lo envolvió con sus fuertes brazos suavemente, intentando ser lo más delicado posible mientras lo sujetaba por la nuca para acomodarlo suavemente en su hombro. Kuroko se relajó inmediatamente en sus brazos y Kagami suspiró, aliviado y contento, mientras el más pequeño le rodeaba el pecho con sus brazos de vuelta, apretando levemente y enterrando la cara en su hombro.

– Ya pasó, Kuroko – movió la mano suavemente desde su nuca a su pelo para acariciarlo, despacio, con cariño, y lo estrechó suavemente con el brazo izquierdo, acariciando con la yema de los dedos el trocito de piel que quedaba a la vista entre su camiseta y pantalones. – Todo ha acabado bien.

El más pequeño asintió con la cabeza y se acurrucó contra su compañero de equipo. Se quedaron así un par de minutos hasta que el silencioso llanto de Kuroko cesó y Kagami se separó levemente, sin dejar de abrazarlo, para mirarle a la cara. Atrapó con el pulgar una de las lágrimas, que estaba resbalando por la ruborizada mejilla derecha de Kuroko, mientras besaba su mejilla izquierda para atrapar otra lágrima suelta y después hacer desaparecer el resto a besos. La lagrimilla al borde del ojo izquierdo y después del derecho, la que se había escapado casi hasta la punta de la nariz del otro. Le besó las mejillas tiernamente varias veces hasta que todas las lágrimas habían desaparecido, imitando la manera en la que su madre lo hacía cuando era pequeño y Kagami lloraba por alguna razón.

Las lágrimas ya no adornaban la cara de su compañero de equipo pero, por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de seguir consolándolo, agarrándole la cara suavemente con las dos manos mientras Kuroko cerraba los ojos y se dejaba hacer, suspirando levemente. Beso su frente, el punte y la punta de su naricita, sus mejillas, los restos húmedos de sus lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos y por último la comisura de sus labios.

– Kagami-kun... – la voz de Kuroko no era más que un pequeño suspiro mientras levantaba la mirada para mirar a Kagami a los ojos, a lo que éste respondió posando sus labios suavemente sobre los del otro para callarlo.

Lo besó lentamente, durante un par de segundos y se separó brevemente para poder volver a besando una segunda vez. Al tercer beso Kuroko volvió a cerrar los ojos y se colgó del cuello de su compañero, enredando los dedos en su cabellera y juntando sus labios con los del otro a medio camino una, dos, tres veces más; hasta que perdió la cuenta por completo.

– Kuroko...

El aludido abrió levemente la boca y dejó que Kagami lamiese su labio inferior con cuidado antes de aventurarse a meter la lengua en la boca del otro. Kuroko se sujetó con más fuerza y dejó que la lengua de su compañero entrase en su boca para que lamiese la suya propia, despacio, hasta que él mismo decidió seguir e intentar usar su lengua también.

El beso se volvió poco a poco más apasionado ahora que Kuroko tenía algo más de confianza y se separaron para volver a juntar rápidamente sus labio en otro ángulo, sus lenguas encontrándose al instante y Kagami abriendo más la boca y siendo más agresivo respecto a los besos, mordiendo el labio inferior de Kuroko con sus dientes para después dirigir sus besos al mentón, bajando lentamente hasta llegar al cuello y morderlo también, haciendo que Kuroko dejase caer ruidos que sólo lo incitaron más y más a seguir con todo aquello.

En cuestión de segundos el más pequeño se encontró tumbado de espaldas en el sofá, todavía agarrado a Kagami mientras éste colaba sus manos por debajo de su camiseta para acariciar sus caderas, su abdomen y su pecho mientras plantaba más besos en su cuello y lamía su clavícula. Se separó unos instantes para levantar la camiseta del otro hasta la altura de su pecho, paseando las manos pos sus costados, haciendo círculos en la delicada piel con sus pulgares.

– Kagami-kun, podrías... – la voz del otro le sacó por unos segundo de su ensimismamiento y lo miró fijamente, empapándose en la visión de Kuroko debajo suyo, ruborizado casi hasta los hombros, con los labios rojos, el pecho al descubierto y... evidentemente excitado. Por él. Por Kagami Taiga. – … ¿podrías llevarme a tu cama, por favor?

Y Kagami se atragantó con su propio aire, que se le quedó atrapado en la garganta, y no fue capaz ni de contestar. Claro que podía llevárselo a su cama. Debía hacerlo. **Q****uería** hacerlo. Antes de que la sangre dejase su cerebro por completo agarró a Kuroko por las caderas y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, haciendo que sus piernas lo rodeasen a la altura las caderas.

– Agárrate fuerte, Kuroko.

Kuroko asintió y estrechó su agarre, tanto con brazos como piernas. Kagami utilizó toda la fuerza de sus brazos para impulsarse en el sofá y ponerse de rodillas de nuevo, con Kuroko encima, para después ponerse de pie, sus manos en los glúteos del otro para que no se resbalase y no se hiciese daño. Kuroko gimió cuando al levantarse su erección rozó contra el abdomen de su luz, y Kagami intentó tranquilizarse mentalmente e intentar volver a respirar mientras andaba hasta su cuarto con Kuroko respirando fuerte y gimiendo directamente en su oído, clavándole los dedos en los omóplatos y sus piernas estrechándose fuerte.

Al llegar al fin a su cuarto, Kagami abrió la puerta ya entreabierta de una patada. Podría haberla abierto con una mano (era perfectamente capaz de sostener a Kuroko con un único brazo) pero, ¿quién en su sano juicio soltaría el culo de Kuroko una vez agarrado? Él, desde luego, no.

Una vez en frente de su cama Kuroko hizo amago de soltarse, pero Kagami lo sujetó fuerte.

– No tengo intención de lanzarte en la cama ni soltarte, Kuroko – dijo con voz ronca y baja, haciendo que el otro se estremeciese en sus brazos – No pienso arriesgarme que te hagas daño a estas alturas, agárrate fuerte.

Hizo caso y se agarró más fuerte, no sabiendo exactamente que tenía su compañero en mente, pero confiando en él.

Poco después comprendió todo, ya que Kagami se puso de espalas frente a su cama y se dejó caer hacia atrás, quedando él tumbado con su compañero encima.

– Qué te parece, eh, ¿Kuroko? Ya estás en mi cama, como querías. ¿Alguna pega al respecto? – el aludido se sentó en las caderas del otro y miró hacia abajo, viendo cómo su estúpido compañero de equipo sonreía pícaramente mientras le agarraba fuertemente de las caderas. Tomo rápidamente nota mental de que, a pesar de sus comentarios y sonrisa, en sus pantalones se había formado una tienda de campaña bastante más grande que la suya propia, y que en el fondo Kagami estaba tan nervioso como él mismo.

– No tengo ningún tipo de queja al respecto, Kagami-kun.

Kagami estrujó su trasero, apreciando las palabras de su compañero, y Kuroko se mordió la lengua para no dejar escapar ningún ruido vergonzoso, aunque la expresión de su cara lo decía todo. Apoyó las manos en el pecho del otro y, a pesar de estar encima y poder retomar algo de control no lo hizo, dejándose llevar por las manos de su amigo.

– ¿Me permites? – preguntó Kagami, mientras se levantaba para quedarse sentado en la cama con Kuroko en su regazo, sus erecciones peligrosamente cerca la una de la otra a pesar de estar completamente vestidos, con las manos debajo de la camiseta del otro nuevamente.

– Adelante, Kagami-kun.

Kuroko levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza y el pelirrojo se despojó de su camiseta en un rápido movimiento, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba. Paseó las manos por su torso apreciativamente, acariciando con el pulgar uno de los pezones de Kuroko con cuidado y, al ver la buena reacción, se aventuró a indicarle al otro, posando sus manos en sus glúteos nuevamente y empujándolo un poco, que se levantase en sus rodillas.

El de pelo azul hizo lo indicado sin protestar, dejando su pecho a la altura de la cara de su compañero, y Kagami aprovechó para lamer lo que antes estaba acariciando y metérselo en la boca para juguetear con él.

– ¡Kagami-kun!

Kuroko gimió su nombre y abrazó su cabeza, clavándole los dedos en los hombros con una mano y acariciándole la nuca con la otra. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo siguió a lo suyo, rodeando el pezón con la lengua y succionando. Coló las manos por la cinturilla de los shorts blancos de Kuroko para bajarlos al menos hasta la altura de sus rodillas y acarició sus glúteos y muslos repetidamente, de abajo arriba y de arriba abajo, hasta que paró cerca de la entrepierna del otro, dudoso.

– ¿Puedo...? – preguntó, separándose del pecho del otro lo justo, y Kuroko lo miró desde arriba con la cara roja y ojos vidriosos, llenos de lujuria.

– Como no lo hagas inmediatamente me pondré muy furioso, Kagami-kun.

Un Kuroko enfadado no era ni bueno ni bonito de ver, incluso daba algo de (bastante) miedo, así que el pelirrojo procedió a acariciar suavemente su erección por encima de sus boxers azules clarito, haciendo que gimiese y se agarrase más fuertemente. Incitado por los sonidos, el pelirrojo siguió con sus ministraciones, utilizando la palma de la mano para acariciar al otro por encima de su ropa interior, despacio pero con la presión justa, intentando no pasarse para no hacerle daño. Una vez en control de la situación (no realmente), rodeó el miembro del otro con tres dedos y usó el pulgar para hacer círculo en la punta, siempre por encima de la ropa interior, mientras seguía lamiendo, succionando e incluso mordisqueando los rosados pezones que tenía delante.

– Mmmm, Kagami-kun... – Kuroko gemía, temblaba y se retorcía al paso de sus manos y lengua, clavando sus dedos en los omóplatos del pelirrojo, cosa que no hacía nada más que encenderlo – Deja de... ¡Ah! – Kagami paró abruptamente, asustado, ¿acaso había hecho algo mal? Mientras tanto Kuroko aprovechó para retomar el aliento – No has hecho nada mal, Kagami-kun, tranquilízate. Pero, no es justo. – el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja – Que tú estés vestido y que, además, te diviertas toqueteándome por encima de la única prenda que tengo puesta. Molesto. Desnudémonos ya.

– ¡Kuroko! ¡Córtate un poco!

– Kagami-kun estaba acariciando mi... – "¡No lo digas en alto, maldita sea!" Kagami enrojeció y el otro suspiró, auto-censurándose – ...cosa, hace un momento. Creo que eso es más vergonzoso. – Agarró la camiseta de Kagami y tiró hacia arriba – Esto sobra. – Bajó un momento de encima de su compañero y tironeó de sus shorts hasta que se los sacó por completo. Después, tiró las dos prendas por encima del hombro y volvió a subirse encima. – Perfecto. Procede.

Kagami enterró la cara, que le estaba ardiendo, en sus manos. Madre mía, ¿cómo podía ser su sombra tan malditamente descarado y parecer inocente y super-comestible al mismo tiempo? Si no se calmaba un poco le acabaría sangrando la nariz.

El de pelo azul esperó pacientemente, pero decidió darle a su luz el empujón que necesitaba. Sujetó sus manos con cuidado para quitárselas de la cara. Le besó las palmas de las manos y la punta de todos los dedos como muestra de afecto, mirándole directamente a los ojos para calmarlo. Sin necesidad de decir nada se entendieron perfectamente y entrelazaron sus dedos un momento, frente con frente y ojos cerrados, respiraciones acompasadas.

Una vez ya calmado, Taiga besó y lamió suavemente los labios de Tetsuya, desenredando sus dedos para posarlos en sus glúteos y deslizar la ropa interior poco a poco hacia abajo. Para ayudar, su compañero se puso de rodillas un momento, con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la nuca del otro para sostenerse, dejando que sus pálidos boxers fuesen deslizados hasta quedar atrapados a la altura de sus rodillas, por lo que terminó el trabajo él mismo antes de volver a acercarse a su compañero, de rodillas entre sus piernas abiertas.

El pelirrojo le besó las mejillas antes de proceder a agarrarlo por las caderas con la mano izquierda y acariciar el contorno de su miembro con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, sin apenar tocarlo, ganándose así un estremecimiento, una mirada feroz y un casi-insulto de parte de Tetsuya, que ya se estaba impacientando, cosa que lo hizo reír en voz alta por un momento que pasó muy rápido al ver la cara de necesidad que estaba poniendo el de pelo azul.

Envolvió, al fin, sus dedos alrededor de la erección de su sombra y movió la mano de arriba abajo despacio, observando cómo Kuroko cerraba los ojos y se mordía el labio inferior para no gemir, sus dedos clavándose en los hombros de Kagami una vez más.

– No te muerdas el labio, Kuroko – la voz grave de su luz hizo que se estremeciese una vez más, pero no hizo caso – Dime cómo quieres que lo haga, guíame. Déjame oír tu voz.

Haciendo caso, dejó su labio inferior libre y gimió en alto, intentando encontrar las palabras. Mientras tanto, la ropa interior de Kagami estaba más mojada por segundo, y notaba como su erección palpitaba dentro de su confinamiento.

– Agárralo más fuerte, Kagami-kun... – el nombrado hizo caso – ¡Ah! Sí, así. – Kuroko apenas podía hablar, demasiado ocupado en intentar respirar como era debido – Más rápido... ¡Por favor!

Taiga hizo lo indicado y en apenas unos segundos tenía a Tetsuya volviéndose loco en sus brazos, gimiendo en alto y retorciéndose, sus dedos dejando marcas en sus hombros por lo fuerte que se estaba sujetando. Kuroko notó el calor concentrarse en la parte baja de su abdomen y supo que no duraría mucho más; desde luego no con la mano caliente de su compañero tocándolo de esa forma y, mejor todavía, la expresión lujuriosa con la que lo estaba mirando, como si quisiera comer a Tetsuya enterito.

– Ka... K-kagami-kun, espera un... ¡Ah! Momento, por favor. – la mano del aludido bajó un poco la marcha, sin decir nada, y observó a su interlocutor – ¿Tienes...? Mmm... ¿Lubricante?

Extrañado por la pregunta, el pelirrojo paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Kuroko.

– Er... ¿Sí? Está en el cajón de la mesilla de noche.

Kuroko asintió y se levantó rápidamente, evitando los brazos de Kagami que iban a abrazarlo de nuevo, y dejándolo ahí, sentado en la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Segundos después estaba gateando en la cama, bote de lubricante en mano.

– Aquí tienes, Kagami-kun – Kuroko le pasó el bote y se agachó en frente de la entrepierna de Kagami, de rodillas – Utilízalo mientras te devuelvo el favor.

Sinceramente, Kagami Taiga no era el tipo más brillante de Tokio, ni de su vecindario, ni de su apartamento en aquellos instantes; por lo que le costó un poco comprender a qué se refería Kuroko con "devolverle el favor". Pero lo entendió todo una vez que su ropa interior había desaparecido y Tetsuya estaba besando la punta de su miembro, mientras lo agarraba con la mano derecha para mantenerlo en su lugar. Después, pasó la parte plana de la lengua desde la base hasta arriba, utilizando la punta de la lengua para lamer todo el líquido pre-seminal que comenzaba a gotear hacia abajo.

– ¡Kuroko! – el pelirrojo intentó protestar y decirle que no hacía falta que hiciese eso para devolver ningún tipo de favor porque, de verdad, si había estado tocando había sido por deseo e impulso propio, que lo había hecho porque estaba siendo egoísta y quería aprovecharse, pero lo único que logró hacer fue llamar al otro y agarrarlo por la nuca, donde su cabello se había quedado adherido por el sudor.

– Salado. –comentó simplemente Kuroko, separándose un segundo antes de tomar los primeros centímetros del miembro de su compañero en la boca, usando la lengua despacio, intentando no ahogarse, ya que apenas cabía.

Kagami tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no perder la cordura en aquel mismo instante. La pequeña boca rosada de Kuroko en su polla, la mirada que le estaba echando desde detrás de sus pestañas, su pequeña mano agarrándolo con seguridad, su nuca empapada en sudor, la saliva escapándose de la comisura de sus labios... Podría haber terminado tan sólo con toda aquella estimulación visual, sin siquiera ser tocado; y eso sería muy triste. Guió con cuidado a Kuroko arriba y abajo, acariciándole la nuca y el suave cabello, aguantando las ganas de mover las caderas porque no quería ni dañar ni hacer que su compañero se sintiese incómodo de ningún tipo de manera.

Tetsuya se separó un momento, dejando el miembro de Kagami libre de nuevo con un audible sonido que hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciese y abriese los ojos para acariciar la cara de su compañero, quitándole la saliva de la cara con el pulgar y apretando su labio inferior, haciendo que fuese el otro quién cerrase los ojos y abriese la boca levemente, suspirando e inclinando la cabeza para sentir más el tacto de la caliente palma de la mano de su compañero en su mejilla.

– Kagami-kun... Si no quieres podemos dejarlo, pero, podrías... – Kuroko habló bajito, abriendo los ojos para echar una mirada al bote de lubricante que sostenía el pelirrojo en una mano. Kagami no lo entendió... Al menos no al principio. – Seguiré haciendo esto hasta que te decidas, no hay prisa.

Kuroko volvió a posar sus labios en el miembro de Kagami, pero, sinceramente. ¿Qué había que decidir? Ya estaba más que decidido, así que, dejando que Kuroko siguiese a lo suyo, lo agarro por las caderas e hizo que se pusiese en horizontal, procediendo después a abrir el bote de lubricante y a extender una cantidad abundante del líquido (no tenía ni idea de cuánto debería ser, así que mejor que sobre a que falte, ¿cierto?) en los dedos de su mano derecha mientras Kuroko volvía a a meter su miembro en su boca, más que conforme con la posición.

– Kuroko – lo llamó Kagami, apreciando lo que el otro le estaba haciendo – Mírame y escucha. Avísame si te hago daño o sientes algún tipo de... Ummmm... Discomfort, ¿okay? – Tetsuya lo estaba mirando, escuchando atentamente – Y avísame cuando quieras que... Bueno... Ya sabes.

Kuroko se tomó unos segundos para sonreír un poco y asentir antes de seguir con su tarea. Confiaba en su luz, y sabía perfectamente que jamás le haría nada que lo dañase, muchos menos a propósito.

Kagami tomó aire profundamente para calmarse (cosa imposible con su compañero entre sus piernas y su boca, en... En... **Ahí.**) y proceder a acariciar con cuidado su trasero con la mano libre de lubricante, separando las mejillas levemente antes de añadir la mano derecha al asunto y acariciar la entrada de Kuroko con un resbaladizo dedo índice, haciendo círculos allí, provocando que Kuroko temblase.

– Relax, Tetsuya.

Kuroko gimió, ya fuese por la mención de su nombre, el dedo que se introducía lentamente dentro de él, el miembro que tenía en la boca o la manera fogosa en la que Kagami-kun lo estaba mirado desde arriba. Seguramente, una mezcla de todas ellas.

Le era difícil, a pesar de que lo estaba intentando, no ahogarse con el miembro de Kagami cada vez que su dedo se movía dentro suyo, haciéndolo gemir e intentar coger más aire del que podía de una sentada, por no hablar de intentar no gemir cada vez que el dedo se movía, tocando dónde nadie jamás lo había hecho. Aquella sensación superaba todas las expectativas que había tenido hasta el momento, pensó mientras succionaba levemente en la punta del miembro que tenía en la boca, haciendo que a Kagami se le quedase el aire atrapado en la garganta.

Cuando el pelirrojo añadió un segundo dedo Tetsuya fue incapaz de seguir a lo suyo, abriendo la boca para dejar caer un gritito silencioso, y Kagami sonrió, utilizando sus poderosos brazos para acercar más a Kuroko, dejándolo boca abajo en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su muslo.

– Está bien, Tetsuya. Déjamelo a mí a partir de aquí.

Kuroko asintió, concentrándose en relajar sus músculos y sentir como los dos dedos de su compañero lo abrían, retorciéndose en su interior y haciendo que gimiese muy alto cuando tocaron cierto punto.

– ¡Kagami-kun! Ahí, sí, por favor.

– ¿Aquí?

El pelirrojo volvió a repetir el movimiento, acariciando el lugar con sus dedos, creando una delicada fricción; provocando así que Kuroko se retorciese en su regazo y gimotease ya en voz alta, sin molestarse en callar a aquellas alturas; moviendo sus caderas para frotar su erección en uno de los muslos de Kagami mientras clavaba los dedos en el otro.

Notándolo ya lo suficientemente relajado, el pelirrojo añadió un dedo más. Kuroko estaba muy caliente por dentro y su voz era horriblemente erótica, por lo que tuvo que hacer gala de un auto-control que no sabía que poseía y seguir haciéndolo despacio, rozando aquel punto que su compañero le había indicado. Ahora que tenía más confianza, sacó los dedos casi por completo antes de volverlos a introducir con algo más de fuerza y profundamente, varias veces, haciendo que Kuroko se volviese delirante, gimiendo su nombre sin control.

– ¡Kagami-kun! ¡K-kagami! – Tetsuya le mordió la pierna, haciendo que el pelirrojo diese un respingo y parase – Suficiente, Taiga. Demuéstrame que pelotas de baloncesto no es la única cosa que puedes meter dentro de los aros.

Kagami Taiga se sintió morir de vergüenza en aquel momento. De verdad, lo hubiese entendido con otras palabras, no había necesidad de usar eufemismos relacionados con el baloncesto.

– Está bien, si estás completamente seguro...– dijo a pesar de todo, dejando que Kuroko se desparramase en su cama, boca arriba. Mientras, él se levantó para acercarse a los cajones de su escritorio, no pudiendo evitar darle un par de caricias a su miembro, que estaba imposiblemente duro, para aliviar algo de tensión – Te lo demostraré... En cuanto mire ésto.

Revolvió rápidamente su cajón hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: aquellos condones que le dieron después de una clase de educación sexual (en América, ni más ni menos) y que jamás había usado. Les dio un par de vueltas en las manos, buscando la fecha de caducidad con manos temblorosas. Vete a saber cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí metidos o si estaban caducados o algo y...

– Kagami-kun, – los brazos de Kuroko lo rodearon por detrás y le besó la nuca antes de quitarle el preservativo de las manos, inspeccionándolo el mismo – no te preocupes, éste está bien, y yo no puedo esperar más, de verdad. Lo quiero **ahora**.

Kagami tragó saliva y contó hasta tres una vez el calor de su compañero había desaparecido de su espalda, condón en mano. Cuando volvió a su cama allí estaba de nuevo Kuroko, tumbado de espaldas y con los brazos abiertos, invitándolo a que se uniese a él. Antes de que le diese otro ataque de vergüenza o nerviosismo se posicionó encima de su compañero y se abrazaron, uniendo los labios en un caliente y apasionado beso que hizo que todas sus dudas saltasen por la ventana.

Mientras Kagami se dedicaba a lamer y mordisquear la boca de Kuroko, este aprovechó para abrir el envoltorio del preservativo y desenrollarlo en el miembro del pelirrojo que dio un respingo, sorprendido; no había notado a su sombra sacando el condón del paquete.

– Ya estoy listo, – su frente y mejillas fueron besadas – Kagami-kun.

– ¿Estás... – le besó los labios tiernamente un par de veces – ...completamente seguro de ésto?

– Sí. – los brazos de Kuroko rodearon su cuello y se fundieron en un apasionado beso de nuevo – Completamente seguro. No te preocupes, si algo ocurre te lo diré.

Asintiendo, Kagami se arrodilló entre las piernas abiertas de Kuroko, poniendo una de ellas encima de su hombro para facilitar todo, y alineó su miembro con su entrada.

– ¿Listo? – el más pequeño asintió cerrando los ojos, decidido – Toma aire, iré despacio.

Kagami empujó, despacio, notando como los músculos del otro se contraían alrededor de la punta de su miembro y suspiró. Kuroko cerró los ojos fuertemente y se agarró más fuerte, notando su compañero entrar en él a un paso insufrible. Molestaba algo, sí; pero había sido bien preparado y la resistencia no era muy grande. Además, confiaba en su compañero, así que si hubiese ido algo más rápido nada malo hubiese pasado. Una vez Kagami estaba por completo dentro suyo, los dos exhalaron el aliento que no se habían dado cuenta conteniendo y abrieron los ojos, sonriéndose el uno al otro.

– ¿Estás bien? – Kagami le bañó la cara con besos amorosos, y si Kuroko casi ríe en alto. Pero no lo hizo, y se limitó a asentir, sonriendo. – Voy a comenzar a moverme ahora.

El pelirrojo comenzó a moverse, extremadamente despacio, al menos hasta que su sombra le dijo que "no era ninguna muñeca de porcelana y no se iba a romper, Kagami-kun", así que comenzó a tomar un ritmo más rápido mientras Tetsuya le indicada más o menos en qué ángulo hacerlo.

– ¡Ahí! – exclamó una vez la molestia del comienzo había remitido – Ahí, Kagami-kun, más fuerte.

Kagami asintió, repitiendo sus movimientos, entrando ahora más fuerte y más rápidamente, pasando la otra pierna de su compañero por encima de su hombro también y agarrándolo por las caderas para compaginar sus movimientos. Kuroko gemía su nombre con la boca abierta y la espalda arqueada, agarrando las sábanas de la cama como si le fuera la vida en ello mientras su compañero lo miraba desde arriba con ojos vidriosos llenos de lujuria, la piel sudorosa, la cara enrojecida, gruñendo su nombre y cerrando los ojos de vez en cuando pero optando por fijarlos en su cuerpo la mayoría de las veces; viendo cómo se retorcía en la cama, cómo arqueaba la espalda, cómo abría la boca, cómo su pelo se pagaba a su pálida piel por el sudor, cómo sus facciones se contraía por el placer y gemía incoherencias y su nombre, una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra, los nudillos blancos de agarrar las sábanas tan fuertemente, su miembro duro y goteando contra su abdomen.

Si seguía observando de aquella manera no duraría mucho más, pero le era casi imposible apartar la vista; ya notaba el final llegar, pero se negaba a que así fuese hasta que Kuroko estuviese satisfecho, por lo que bajó sus piernas de encima de los hombros.

– Gírate, Tetsuya.

Kuroko tembló debajo suyo cuando sacó su miembro, abrió los ojos y le hizo caso, poniéndose poca abajo en la cama, con la cara enterrada en la almohada; si hacer caso significaba que Kagami seguiría haciéndolo sentir como flotando en las nubes de placer, le haría caso sin rechistar.

El pelirrojo lo agarró por las caderas para que las levantase del colchón y le besó y lamió la espina dorsal, desde abajo hasta arriba, lamiendo y succionando en la delicada piel de su cuello y sus hombros. Cuando sujetó su miembro notó lo mojado que realmente estaba, lo resbaladizo debajo de su palma. Incitado, penetró a Kuroko una vez más, esta vez de una estocada rápida y precisa, haciendo que se volviese loco.

Después de todo lo anterior, Kuroko ya estaba en su límite, así que en cuanto Kagami lo tocó notó cómo el calor se concentraba una vez más en su abdomen y se movió hacia atrás, en compás con los rápidos movimientos del pelirrojo, apenas avisándole antes de gritar su nombre y correrse en su mano, la mente en blanco y la visión nublada.

Kagami lo siguió poco después, terminando con un par de movimientos erráticos mientras abrazaba a Kuroko por detrás y seguía besando su cuello.

Una vez haber hecho un nudo y tirado el preservativo por ahí, Kagami rodó en la cama y se tumbó al lado de Kuroko, que intentaba recobrar el aliento tumbado de lado.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó en un susurro, quitándole el pelo que se le había pegado en la frente de en medio para besarla.

Kuroko asintió y suspiró, contento pero extremadamente cansado, y rodeó al pelirrojo con sus brazos, su cabeza cerca del pecho del otro, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

Kagami usó las sábanas para tapar a los dos y lo envolvió con los brazos, dispuesto a dormir.

Al fin y al cabo eran compañeros y confiaban el uno en el otro; no hacían falta las palabras a aquellas alturas.

Medio minuto después los dos estaban ya dormidor en los brazos del otro, en paz con el mundo, flotando en su propio mundo.

* * *

**Omake –**

Su relación después de aquello no había cambiado demasiado, no realmente, y aquello era algo que hacía que los dos se sintiesen igual de a gusto juntos como al principio; con el buen añadido de los besos en secreto, las citas, las palabras de amor susurradas en un extremo del gimnasio cuando los demás estaban ocupados en lo suyo y el sexo salvaje cada fin de semana (vivir sólo era una gran ventaja, desde luego).

Todo iba genial, o al menos hasta que, en el primer entrenamiento después de la Winter Cup, el capitán había comentado algo que envolvía "aros" y "meter cosas en ellos". Se refería a balones de baloncesto y canastas, por supuesto, pero la mente de Kagami sufrió un severo cortocircuito y había sido horrible encontrar una explicación lo suficientemente normal para su cara roja y erección.

Y eso después de huir de una muy furiosa y avergonzada Riko, que le persiguió por toda la cancha gritando que se concentrase en el baloncesto y no en guarradas mientras entrenaban.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Si nadie aprecia y deja algún comentario creo que me auto-combustionaré; lo que comenzó como un one-shot super rápido acabó siendo este monstruo de más de 6000 palabras, y casi muero en el proceso.

*Me tiro por la ventana*

N.


End file.
